The Return of Greg Birch
by WormsCrawlInWormsCrawlOut
Summary: A year after the incident, Craig gets an opportunity to stop his classmates from being murdered, however, when he goes back in time, he has no memories of what happened. Sequel to: Becoming Greg Birch
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little over a year ago, my friend wrote a story called becoming Greg Birch, it's on his account NoOneToBlame if you would like to read it, this story is kind of a sequel to it I guess. If you do decide to read it, please try to look over the giant plot hole with the who scene of Kyle and Butters walking to the bathroom together. It's still a pretty good story that several people seemed to love despite the plot hole, who knows, maybe Kyle had some kind of personality disorder in that sense?**

 **Anyway, my friend asked if I would help him write the sequel (this current fic) and since he can't remember his account information, we decided to do it on my freshly made account.**

 **I apologise sincerly for just going on and on about stuff that isn't really that interesting.**

 **So, here's the story, I hope you enjoy it, if you do decide to review, make sure you're not a complete ass about it, if you want to critisize the story, please do so in a way that doesn't make either of us look like complete jerks.**

 **Okay, I will shut up now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.**

 **Craig's POV**

Tap, tap, tap.

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head, however, not before flipping off my window in the process. What were birds doing out at, I turned my attention to the alarm clock on my nightstand, 3:07 AM.

As much as I hoped it would, my pillow did nothing to drown out the incessant tapping, if anything, they only became louder and more vigorous.

"Gosh darnit." I muttered, climbing out of bed knowing that the only way to get rid of this bird was to scare it off myself. However, when I got to the window, what I saw made me take a few frightful steps backwards. Peering at me through the glass was me, only it wasn't me. This version of me had orange/blond hair cut into choppy layers and a spray on tan.

"G-Greg?" I muttered with confusion. I couldn't believe that I was staring at the person who I pretended to be last year, the person I disguised myself as to get closer to a guy I had liked.

Maybe I should start at the beginning, last year I had a huge crush on this guy named Kyle, only Kyle hated me because I had accidentally blinded him. I then pretended to be another guy who I said was my cousin Greg Birch. Anyway, I started finding random notes warning people about me, and some people started getting murdered. It turned out, that Kyle had gotten his eyesight fixed, and he was in love with me, and he was murdering people to keep them from tearing us apart. Kyle ended up killing himself after I rejected him. Tweek was the one who was writing all the notes, however, he was murdered by Kyle along with Kevin and Butters.

After that, I had decided to figuratively "kill" Greg Birch.  
However, what was my alter ego doing here in the early hours of the morning?

This had to be a dream, I decided, yesterday was the one year anniversary that all this went down, of course! I am having stress-related hallucinations due to the rememberance of what had happened.

I was about to go back to bed, when a gust of wind caused my window to fly open, and Greg Birch jumped through, landing swiftly behind me.

"What?" I gaped with shock, I could have sworn that I had locked that window.

"Please, listen to me Craig." Greg pleaded.

"What? You're just a figment of my imagination." I said.

"No, I'm so much more than that." He said, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back, and bumped up against the bed.

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked, feeling slightly afraid, what if this was some murderer who dressed up like Greg to get revenge for Kyle or something. Oh gosh, now I sounded like Tweek, of course no one would be gettin revenge for Kyle. The only person who actually still liked Kyle after all this went down was Stan, and he had hung himself in his garage after Kyle had died. However, Cartman had always been obessed with Kyle, and he had agreed to help him, then again, Cartman was way too fat to pull off the Greg Birch look.

"I have come to give you a second chance." Greg said.

"A second chance? A second chance for what?" I asked.

"A chance to stop your friends from being murdered, a chance to stop Kyle before he starts killing. I can send you back in time to the day where Kyle first arrives back to school after his stay in the blind school, do you wan to take this chance?" Greg said.

I thought about it, the idea seemed absolutely crazy, I mean, we tried time travelling before, back to the third grade, but that hadn't worked out like we had hoped. How was it that Greg could get me back to that exact time and place? The better question however, was how the hell was he here? I knew crazy stuff happened in South Park ALL the time, but this? This seemed ultra mega crazy.

If I agreed to go back in time, then that would mean I'd have to see that lunatic in the flesh all over again, however, it could also mean saving the lives of my friends and classmates, and it could make the town feel safe again.

"Okay, I'll do it." I finally said after mulling it over and over in my mind, even though I'm not a big fan of adventure and all that stuff, I don't think that I could live with myself if I had the chance to help bring back my friends and I had done nothing.

"Good answer." Greg said with a sinister smile before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the 'going back to the past scenes' weren't the exact same dialogue/stuff that happened in the first story, but I didn't want it to be, I didn't want it to be an exact replica of the orginial story, however, if you do not like it this way, I can go back and change it, it just depends on what the majority vote is.**

 **Despite that factor, I still hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Two: Secret POV**

I sat in Hell watching the things that were happening on earth display on the screen in front of me. Several people watched this screen to see how their families were doing, others watched it purely for unorthodox reasons.

"Hello." I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine say from behind me. When I turned around, I found myself looking at Satan's giant red face.

"Did he do it? Did he take the bait?" I asked.

"Yes, he agreed to go back in time to stop Kyle from murdering all of those people, but we both know that's not how it's going to go down." He replied with an evil gleam in his eyes. I couldn't help but to smirk, Craig didn't know what he was getting himself into, but I knew that it would be absolutely wonderful for me.

"Thank you." I said, as I started to stand up, Satan grasped my shoulder with his meaty hand.

"I think you're forgetting something." He said.

"Your end of the bargain." He added after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, that's right, you want me to get her to marry Damien." I said.

"Yes, she is the only one who can match him, no one else will do, it must be her." He said.

"Wait, if I'm down here, and she's on Earth, how will I convince her to be with Damien?" I asked.

"Well, I can just send you back in time, I will replace your past self with you, and you can convince her then. You will still have your memories of what happened, however, Craig Tucker will not." He said.

"Sounds good to me." I said, determined to pay Craig Tucker back once and for all.

 **Craig's POV:**

I trudged into the school with my hands buried deep into my pockets as I walked to my locker.

"Oh hey look, Kyle's back!" I heard Bebe call. My head snapped up at her words, and when I turned, I found myself looking into the angelic face of the object of my affection. Okay, maybe I had more than a little crush on him, not that it mattered, he would never be with me. I mean, I blinded him last year for crying out loud.

"It's okay dude, if you keep quiet, he won't even notice you're there." Clyde said, placing his hand on my shoulder, he must have sensed my unease upon seeing Kyle.

'But I want him to notice me, I want him to feel for me, what I feel for him.' I thought to myself as I turned to face Clyde.

"Maybe, I'm just worried he's going to beat me with his stick or something for revenge." I said with a small half-laugh, trying to get Clyde off my trail. Who knew what would happen if he found out how I felt about him?

"Well, he'd have to find you first." Clyde said, shoving his History books into his locker and slamming the door.

I rolled my eyes slightly when I saw that Kyle was talking Stan, stupid Stan the Man Marsh, he was the kind of guy that every guy wanted to be, and that every girl (and some guys) wanted to be with. Me however, I couldn't stand the arrogant asshole.

"Hey." Token said walking up to me.

"Oh hey." I said with a light smile.

"Did you hear that Kyle's back?" He asked.

"Uh yea, I just saw him talking to Stan." I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice when I said Stan's voice.

"Hey man look, I know that they've never been exactly our friends, but we did do a lot of fun stuff together when we were younger, maybe you should go apologise to Kyle and we can put all of this behind us. I mean, by looking at you I can obviously see that you're uneasy about something, and I'm guessing that it has something to do with Kyle, if you apologise, then you won't have anything to worry about." Token said.

"I blinded him Token, I don't think a simple apology is going to suffice." I said with a sigh.

"Suit yourself." Token said with a shrug as he started walking off to his debate class.

I started walking to my own class, Science, when I saw Stan now talking to Wendy, I sighed, even though Wendy and I were really good friends now, she was still really good friends with Stan much to my dismay, I guess that comes with them being childhood sweethearts. I knew that they wouldn't date again, two years ago, Wendy had come out as gay, and soon after that, she entered a relationship with Henrietta.

"Hey Craig." I turned and saw Nichole standing there with a kind smile on her face, out of all the girls in the school, I would have to say that Nichole is the prettiest, however, she's already taken by Token, and my heart is already taken by Kyle.

"Oh hi Nichole, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to my party this Saturday." She said. I thought about it, a party would be great to get my mind off of things, however, she probably invited the nerdy kids like Butters, Tweek, and Pip, she probably even invited Kyle, I mean, she did have a crush on him before she got with Token.

"I'll see if I can go." I said, even though I probably had no intentions of going.

 **Kenny's POV:**

"This is so boring!" I groaned as I peered upon Hell TV as I like to call it. After making a bet with someone, who Satan won't tell me who because of client privledge or whatever, the world on Earth got shifted back a year so this person could get revenge on someone for whatever reason.

"Oh? What seems to be boring you?" Damien, Satan's son, asked.

"The stuff happening on Earth, it's nearly the exact same as what happened last year, can't you like mix stuff up a bit?" I asked.

"And risk damaging the space time continuum?" He asked with his brow raised. I sighed, I didn't want anyone to be in danger, but I also didn't want to watch the events of what happened last year all over again, living through it was bad enough.

"No, I just think it could be a bit more entaining if we added more stuff in, like nothing big enough to have any effect on how things turn out." I said.

"Everything will have an effect on how things turn out, that kid who got my dad to agree to this, he could be ruining everything, this could destory the world." Damien said.

"Why do you care what happens up there? Your home is down here, if the earth is destoryed, it's not like Hell will be." I said.

"That may be so, but the person I'm in love with, well, she's up there." He said before storming out of the room.

I narrowed my eyes at the screen, there just HAD to be a way to make things more interesting without putting anyone in danger.


End file.
